1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing a program, an information processing device, and a control method of an information processing device.
2. Related Art
Technology for converting output data output from the transaction processor of a POS terminal to a data format that can be interpreted by an external device, sending the converted data to the external device, and managing the transmitted data on the external device is described in JP-A-2012-27633, for example.
At a POS terminal that runs processes based on transactions such as the POS terminal described in JP-A-2012-27633, either the POS terminal has printing capability and prints receipts, or a printer connected to the POS terminal prints receipts, based on the transactions. Various information, including information related to the transactions, is printed on the receipts. The information printed on the receipts may also include valuable information that can be used in other ways, but the technology of the related art is unable to desirably detect the useful information from the printed information.